


Five Times Derek Is Jealous and One Time Stiles Is

by thecheekydragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd wants to be the teacher's pet, Danny has a thing for bad boys, Erica doesn't know what's good for her, Five Times, Growling Derek, Isaac finally gets it, Jackson's face is awesome, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Multiple, Scott likes to keep his wolfy head in the sand, Stiles is The Best Cuddler, nasty bout of werewolf indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like it says on the tin: Five times Derek is jealous and one time Stiles is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Derek Is Jealous and One Time Stiles Is

**Author's Note:**

> As expressed from the various POVs of the pack.
> 
> Never done a 'five times' before so this is a first. 
> 
> Many of you said I should keep writing TW fanfic so...

**5 – Erica**

Erica scoots closer to Stiles on the couch, burrowing under his arm and snuggling against his side, knowing that Stiles will let her cuddle him. Because Stiles is a _cuddler_ and takes any and all cuddles he can get.

She hears the low growl Derek makes from across the room. Stiles doesn’t hear him, of course. But the rest of them do, and Erica can’t help but share a conspiratorial smirk and wink with the others. She pointedly ignores the look Boyd tosses her way that tells her she shouldn’t play with fire, and continues cuddling because Stiles is The Best Cuddler and Erica sometimes doesn’t know what is good for her.

She’d had a crush on Stiles once. Before the whole werewolf thing. She is sure Derek knows this. And why not? Stiles is smart and funny. And really, really cute. Erica knows Derek thinks so too. Even if he pretends most of the time that Stiles is like gum stuck to the bottom of his boot.

But Erica knows better. She may be an inexperienced beta wolf, but she can sense the way Derek’s pulse and breath quicken whenever Stiles is around. She’s blonde but not stupid. She knows what that means.

She snuggles closer into Stiles’ warm human body, hiding a grin in the crook of his shoulder when she hears Derek give another low growl.

**4 – Isaac**

It had taken Isaac a little while to clue in. Which, thinking about it now, is kind of embarrassing because, wow. It is so painfully obvious that even the dumbest of the dumb should have caught on right away. In fact, he should have caught on the first time Derek growled at him for stepping into Stiles’ personal space – during a lacrosse game when Isaac had went for the water bottle on the bench next to Stiles at a time out. Especially since Derek hadn’t even been within twenty feet of the field at the time. It most certainly shouldn’t have taken until Derek had practically ripped him out of Stiles’ grasp after Isaac had put the kid in a headlock and had delivered a hair noogie to express how relieved he had been that Stiles was not dead after a run in with some particularly vicious hunters to clue in. 

Of course, Isaac blames Scott for his delayed catching on. Scott, who is at times rather clueless himself, is very good at burying his wolfy head in the sand, Isaac knows. Especially when it comes to the ‘whatever’ going on between his best friend and their alpha. Isaac also knows that Scott is quite happy to shove other wolfy heads in the sand next to his, especially if it meant getting to avoid the ‘whatever’ he didn’t want to deal with. Misery may like company but intentional obliviousness does too.

So it’s pretty much Scott’s fault that Isaac is late to the party. But he gets it now. He really, really gets it. He doesn’t need Derek to narrow his eyes at him, direct his eyebrows down in a scowl, and express a possessive growl that everyone but Stiles can hear when Stiles comes in for a hug that he fully expects to be warmly received then shows disappointment when Isaac takes a safe step back and pats him on the shoulder instead. Isaac likes Stiles but he doesn’t have a death wish. Not like Erica who clutches Stiles to her bulging bosom and hugs him to within an inch of his life.

And Isaac knows an alpha’s eyes are supposed to be red, but he can’t help noticing that Derek’s are very, very green right now and that his jaw is twitching in a way that suggests he is about to explode. Right now Isaac wishes he had some kind of werewolf telepathy so that he could convey to Erica that she really needs to _let go of Stiles. Now._

**3 – Boyd**

Stiles Stilinski is an annoying kid. Boyd has always thought so. Even when Boyd was considered the solitary social outcast in the high school hierarchy, before Derek had turned him. Stilinski is the kid every one dodges in the hallway because they fear getting caught up in a conversation from which even a slow and painful death could not relieve them.

For some inexplicable reason, though, Derek tolerates Stiles. Which is saying something because Derek is the epitome of the strong, _silent_ type whereas Stilinski is basically the Chatty Cathy version of the Chucky doll. Who knows? Maybe that worked for them.

Whatever the reason, Boyd knows it is at the root of why Derek growls at Erica – who has no sense of self-preservation the way she baits Derek by constantly cuddling Stilinski – barks at Isaac – who seems to have only clued in recently to the hands-off-Stiles policy their alpha had in unspoken effect – and glares at Scott – who, by default as Stilinski’s bff, is just plain fucked. And they were all _pack_. Boyd, however, is smart enough to avoid Derek’s wrath by doing his best to stay clear of Stilinski and paying as little attention to him as possible.

It’s a win-win, as far as he is concerned. Not only does it ensure that Derek won’t rip his throat out but that Boyd will probably end up the alpha’s favourite. Which is fine. Because Boyd has grown tired of being the solitary social outcast and thinks it would be nice to be the teacher’s pet for a change.

**2 – Jackson**

Stilinski is the kind of guy who is so exasperatingly annoying that it makes you want to bash your face repeatedly against a cement wall just to keep you from ripping his throat out. Jackson, of course, favours the throat-ripping over the face-bashing because his face is, well, awesome, even if his new werewolf powers would ensure his face would heal to its original state of perfection. In fact, the only thing keeping Jackson from ripping Stilinski’s throat out with his claws or teeth – he isn’t picky – is Derek, who would undoubtedly unleash his own brand of throat-ripping if Jackson so much as laid a finger on Stiles.

Jackson really can’t fathom it. Stilinski is not only annoying but very, very _ordinary_. But for some unfathomable reason, and despite Stilinski’s annoying ordinariness, Derek seems attached to the kid.

Although ‘attached’ is probably a bit of an understatement, Jackson thinks. Especially if Derek’s reactions are anything to go by. One time, after a narrow escape from some hunters in which Stilinski somehow managed to miraculously survive, Lahey had pulled the kid into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles into Stiles’ short cropped hair. It had been a friendly gesture meant to convey relief. Derek’s reaction, however, had been almost full-moon crazy. Derek had pulled Isaac away from Stiles roughly, growling something about needing to get the hell out of there, and then had insinuated himself between the two to ensure at least five feet of distance, which had left both Lahey and Stilinski wide-eyed and gaping like idiots. This had only confirmed Jackson’s suspicions that their alpha had indeed lost his werewolf mind.

And right now, the way Derek is glowering fiercely at an unsuspecting Danny, who is huddled next to Stilinski, helping him figure something out on his laptop, definitely speaks volumes about Derek’s degree of “attachment” to Stiles.

Jackson thinks he should probably tell his friend to move a safe distance away from Stilinski before Derek wolfs out beyond the already extended claws and elongated fangs. But then he grins, deciding it might actually be entertaining, and leans back to see how it plays out.

**1 – Danny**

Danny can admit he has a thing for bad boys. And, really, as far as bad boy types go, Derek Hale is the baddest and sexiest of them all. He’d seen Derek shirtless, after all. Which meant Danny knows first-hand that Derek has a body any guy would envy or lust after.

But while there is no mistake that Derek Hale is a veritable sex god, the guy’s personality is more than a little off-putting. Don’t get Danny wrong, the scowling and the brooding enhance the whole bad boy package and is definitely considered a turn on. But the growling that usually happens whenever Danny finds himself within five feet of Stilinski frankly scares him shitless. 

An ordinary growl would have probably passed over him without much of a thought - What is he _saying_? How is any kind of growl coming from a guy _ordinary_? – but the kind of growl Derek Hale makes when Danny is close to Stiles is terrifyingly threatening, like the guy is on the verge of ripping Danny’s throat out with his teeth (which is only minimally hot, really). Over _Stilinski_. Who is cute, granted. But annoying as hell.

And, really, how fucking cruel is it that awkward _Stiles Stilinski_ seems to be bad boy sexy Derek Hale’s _type_?

**+1 – Scott**

“I didn’t like the way she was flirting with him,” Stiles huffs as he follows Scott into the locker room to get changed for practice.

“Dude, would you give it a rest already?” Scott pleads but he’s grinning because, seriously, Stiles has no idea how ridiculously jealous he sounds right now.

“Dude, can you not be so calm about this?” Stiles says, clearly exasperated. “Really, how can you be so calm?”

“Because I’m not the one who has the hots for Derek and thinks nobody knows it,” Scott tells him frankly.

“Did it look like he was flirting back?” Stiles continues, his brain obviously not having caught up yet. It will, Scott knows. Eventually. “Because it totally looked like he was flirting back.” Just apparently not yet.

“He wasn’t flirting back,” he tells Stiles.

“I don’t know,” Stiles frets in doubt. “It sure looked like he—wait.” Bingo. “Did you just say I had the hots for _Derek?_ ”

The way his best friend’s eyes are bugging out makes Scott want to laugh his ass off but he figures Stiles would not appreciate him collapsing into a fit of laughter right now. So he puts on his best serious face (which is hard) and puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Yes,” he says. “And if it makes you feel any better, Derek has the hots for you too.” There. He’d said it. Isaac couldn’t accuse him of having his head in the sand anymore.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him and frowns. “You’re a lying liar who lies,” he accuses.

Scott rolls his eyes. “You two are ridiculous! _Dude_ , do you not hear Derek growling at everyone who gets within five feet of you?” he asks because, really, Stiles is smarter than this. He darts a glance around the locker room, half expecting Derek to show up and growl right in his face. Because even though he is Stiles’ best friend, Scott does not get a pass.

“So he wasn’t flirting with that waitress?” Stiles asks tentatively and this time Scott does laugh.

“No,” he says firmly, tugging on his lacrosse uniform. Scott doesn’t think Derek even knows how to flirt. And if he did, Derek’s own jealously had instantly kicked in the moment the pretty waitress had inadvertently let her gaze linger a tad too long on Stiles before focusing her attention exclusively on Derek. How Stiles had interpreted Derek’s scowling and growling as flirting, Scott doesn’t know. After all, Scott is supposed to be dumb one in this duo, not Stiles.

“And he really has the hots for me?”

Scott nods and Stiles whacks him with his shoulder pads. “Ow,” Scott complains though it doesn’t really hurt. “What was that for?”

“For not telling me what an idiot I was before for not realizing that.” Stiles huffs out a sigh. “I thought all his growling was just a nasty bout of werewolf indigestion.”

Scott stares at his friend for a moment then blinks. Stiles really is an idiot. 

**


End file.
